


Panties

by Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne (Keepcalmanddontgetangry)



Series: DeanBenny Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmanddontgetangry/pseuds/Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a secret and Benny's about to find out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

**Author's Note:**

> No money was made. No characters are owned.

Dean's cheeks darkened as he felt Benny's large hand palm the front of his jeans. His back pressed uncomfortably against a bookcase. The vampire pushed a knee between his legs, spreading them wide, while his mouth nipped his ear. Dean let out a stifled moan, only too aware of where they were and who was around.

They had been sitting around one of the long tables in the library researching with Sam. They had been sitting in silence when, out of the blue, he felt Benny's hand slide up his thigh under the table. Dean had had to excuse himself, announcing that he needed to find another book. The vampire had stood up with him, a sly grin plastered on his face. Sam had shrugged them off. Since Benny's arrival the younger Winchester had done his best to ignore his presence. Whatever he and his brother had Sam just did not want to know.

"Easy, darlin', your brother ain't that far away," Benny whispered into Dean's blushing ear. "Keep yourself quiet. We don't want t' disturb him from his work."

Dean grunted, pushing his hips forward.  His cock was hard, constrained by the panties he had put on that morning. Panties that nobody knew anything about. The hunter was not sure to why he had got into the habit of wearing them. All he knew about for sure was that he liked the way they cupped his dick and how soft they felt against his skin. Another certainty that Dean was  now sure of was that Benny was about to find out about his dirty little secret. Today's pair were a pink, floral lace with a red bow on the waistband.

Dean's body stilled as Benny unbuckled his belt and, in an eerie silence, unzipped his jeans. The vampire became instantly aware of the man's stiffened body.

"Everythin' alright?" he asked, his deep voice soothing.

"Peachy," Dean exhaled, wiggling his crotch into Benny's leg.

Dean's eagerness reassured him. A grin formed on Benny's face as he slipped his fingers into the man's jeans.

"What've we got here?" he teased.

The calloused pads of Benny's fingers pushed gently into Dean's length. His free hand pulled down the man's jeans further. Benny's eyes lowered to look down at what he had discovered. The head of Dean's cock poked over the waistband of his underwear. The vampire gave a low hum in approval.

"Beautiful."

Dean's tongue darted out between his pink lips. His embarrassment was clear, although Benny's accepting reaction was not what he had expected. Once again the vampire's lips were an inch away from his ear.

"Shame t' let somethin' like this go t' waste. I hope y'don't mind if I leave those on?"

Dean rapidly shook his head, eyes wide with lust. They were both aware of the acceleration of his heartbeat.

"Don't let Sammy know," Dean ordered.

Benny nodded his understanding. There was no way that he would ever part with anyone this sort of information.

"Dean, I'll take it t' the grave."

Dean was about to argue when Benny took his cock into his hand. The whole of his body softened from the touch. He leaned forward into the vampire, his hands grasping onto his broad shoulders. Benny was careful to only stroke him through the soft fabric of his panties.

Soon Dean was rutting and begging for more. Hot breath evaporated onto Benny's neck as Dean used it as a barrier to muffle the sounds of his moans. Pre-come leaked from his tip, staining the panties perfectly. The vampire had to give in to the man's soft whines and ran a thick thumb over the slit of his cock. Dean's body shook from the pleasure.

The hunter could feel Benny's own, painful, erection prod him in the thigh. A side glance to his friend informed him that it was not anything that they could not take care of later.

His orgasm hit when Benny used his free hand to massage his clothed balls. Dean whimpered into the vampire's side. He would have felt pathetic for it if he did not already feel so good. Benny took great delight in stretching Dean's panties to clean him off.

With great tenderness, Benny put everything away. All the while whispering sweet things into Dean's ear. The vampire was especially impressed by how well Dean looked in his choice of underwear; and that he would very much like,  one day, to see a  private viewing of the rest.

"Maybe later," Dean grinned, pecking Benny's mouth.

The vampire pulled him into a proper kiss. Sucking on Dean's bottom lip until it swelled.

"Lookin' forward t' it."

They returned to the table red faced and sweaty. When Sam asked, "Where's that book you had to fetch then?" Neither one of them had an answer prepared.

 

 


End file.
